The Administration & Outreach Core supports SPORE projects and investigators by managing SPORE resources, quality control, and communication and outreach, including fostering interaction among SPORE components and collaborators, other SPORES, the patient and advocate community, and the NCI. This management and support is accomplished through a series of oversight committees and organized administrative and scientific meetings of SPORE investigators, institutional representatives and external advisors. Specific functions of the Core include: ? To administratively manage and coordinate all SPORE-related research ? To monitor and manage financial resources ? To create and prepare documents and reports to ensure compliance with federal regulations and reporting requirements ? To administer the Developmental Research (pilot project) and Career Development Programs ? To organize all meetings, seminars, and travel related to Breast Cancer SPORE activities ? To serve as a point of contact to all VICC fundraising activities focused in breast cancer ? To support and coordinate all internal and external collaborations ? To serve as a main point of contact to biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies Carlos L. Arteaga, MD, and Jane Kennedy, MSSW, will serve as co-Directors of the Core. Arteaga reports directly to Jennifer Pietenpol, PhD, Director of VICC, and has input and assistance from the Deputy Director (Daniel Beauchamp, MD) and the Associate Directors for Basic Science (Scott Hiebert, PhD) and Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention & Control (William Blot, PhD). Arteaga provides advice to Dr. Pietenpol on programmatic directions and allocation of VICC resources for research in breast cancer. Since 2006, Ms. Jane Kennedy has served as Manager of Patient Advocacy in the VICC Office of Patient & Community Education (OPACE). Ms. Kennedy's role includes recruiting, training and coordinating the survivors and caregivers who contribute to and support the Research Advocacy Program of VICC, including the Breast SPORE.